


Hermits on Sea - a hermitcraft sailing AU

by Miss_Lacuna



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hermits being Hermits, Other, POV Multiple, Sailing, Sailing AU, Self-Worth Issues, Sports, Summer, What Did You Expect, a lot of fluff, accountant!Cub, besides Biffa, chairman!TFC, everyone will get their spotlight, messed up the tags, non-binary!Iskall, others are sailors, season 6 map but a modern island, secretary!Mumbo, somehow proofread, sorry - Freeform, trainer!Xisuma, written by a sailor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lacuna/pseuds/Miss_Lacuna
Summary: Hermits being hermits but this time they are members of a sailing club. That's it, this is the fic. As a sailor and a hermitcraft fan I wanted to write this fic and here it is. A low-key vent fic of things I love and hate about sailing. And I somehow found someone to proofread/edit.
Relationships: Only Platonic - Relationship, up to interpretion
Kudos: 6





	1. Mumbo

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by @galaxysaver2009 on wattpad.

The smell of eggs and bacon helps me wake up as I’m toasting the bread. After I take juice from the fridge I get my breakfast to my plate. TFC wanted me to come early today. Waking up this early in the summer reminds me of my days in university. Waking up early and preparing breakfast in a hurry. But at least this time I’m going to a place I love after all this rush.  
I practically ran out of my house after I put on my red-yellow hawaiian shirt. Sea air fills my lungs as I arrive at the seashore. After this all I had to do was walk along the street. This reminds me of my childhood. Me and Iskall used to walk to the club together when we were 17.  
“Hey Joe. The air is nice today. Good for you.” Joe is waiting on a wharf for someone, most likely Cleo. “Appreciate it. I’ll eighty percent be stuck in my office.”  
“There’s plenty of good things to do in an office durin’ a nice summer day Mumbo.'' he adjusts his glasses as he looks at me. “Like readin’ a good book, writin’ a poem, writin’ a letter or even watchin’ a good directed movie. I have some recommendations if you want.”  
“Not now Joe, not now. Waiting for Cleo?”  
“Who else can I wait for? Is there anyone else who’s late to stuff as much as she is? This is my fate Mumbo, waiting for Cleo on the sidewalks. But I don’t regret makin’ this my fate.” He dramatically looks at the sea as the thing he was talking about was the world’s biggest problem. He had a point though, there was a time where they were nearly not able to go a race because Cleo was late.  
“Well… You’ve never met with Grian for dinner. Plus don’t forget Doc nearly going crazy because Bdubs overslept during a race and being late for breakfast.” I say laughing at the memory.  
“That was like five years ago.” he looks at me weirdly. “But that was fun. You don’t always see Doc stressing, and now he’s teamed up with Etho too. Those guys are cool as Antarctica together. Not that it’s a bad thing.” I protested one of my last memories before I stopped sailing.  
“ Hello guys!” Cleo comes next to us. “Bothering something?”  
“Finally you are here. Now let’s go.” Joe starts walking without waiting for our answer and we follow him as a result. On the way we talk about all the good memories we had with the club. Those memories went from Getting a gold medal to getting locked in a room, or locking someone in a room as Cleo said and Joe disagreed strongly.  
After a ten minute walk we arrived at the club. We were the first one to arrive besides Cub and TFC who basically lived right next to the club building.  
I went upstairs where their office and the kitchenette was. Cub greets me as I enter “Morning Mumbo. Do you want coffee?”  
“I would prefer tea.” I answer. “Was there a special reason why you wanted me early today?” I ask TFC.  
“Yes, there is. These forms need to be filled for the federation. Because you already have your daily tasks and I didn’t want to give you over time I asked for you to come early.”  
“That’s basically over time.” I pause waiting for a response but continue when there is none “But whatever. What are the forms about?”  
He hands me a thick file. “About the big race we want to host at the end of the month.”  
“Oh, about that. Well… I’m off to work sir.”  
“No need to call me sir!” he shouts after me, laughing afterwards.  
I enter the kitchenette with the file under my armpit. “Hi Cub.” I take the tea he prepared for me. “Bye Cub.” I rushed right out of there. “At least wait for an answer Mumbo!” he jokingly runs after me. “Not until you learn I prefer tea over coffee.” I tease as I go downstairs to my office.  
“Hi Mumbo! Be careful or you’ll break a tea cup again, luv.” a short brunette girl enters the building with a blonde girl next to her who just waves at me.  
“Don’t underestimate me Stress. I am a balanced individual who can carry tea cups with eyes closed.”  
“Tell that to five tea cups you broke.” The blonde girl says as a smirk sets on her face.  
“False! Don’t be that harsh on him. He will be sad, luv.” Stress says as False laughs her head off. “What’s going on? Some Stress momage?” a man with sunglasses enters from the back door.  
“Yes Ren, indeed.” False nods to her friend. “By the way, did you come from the back door?”  
“Yes Falsie, indeed.” this time Ren has a smirk plastered on his face.  
“Oh how the tables have turned.” I say as I went into my office. I continue to watch False and Ren bicker about why Ren entered from the back door and Stress watching them as I put my tea and the file on my desk, taking out my pens. After a while they left the corridor for the meeting room.  
Not so after Etho and Doc pass by my office, Etho greets me with a silent nod that I return to him.  
The five minutes pass silently. There is some sound coming from the next room thanks to the buildings thin walls, not that I’m complaining. Filling forms in dead silent would be too boring for me to do. I did not return to the island to do a job I would be able to do in the city.  
A knock to my door breaks my attention from the paper in front of me. I see Iskall is the one knocking. I stand up from my seat to open the door but Iskall who saw me standing up opens the door himself. “Mumbo, dude. Good morning.” He comes to hug me.  
“You too, man.” I take the hug and we let go after a while.  
“Helloo… Mumbo and Iskall!” Tango passes by with Zedaph and Impulse who are talking about a series they watched. I greet back at Tango as Iskall also joins the conversation with Zedaph and Impulse.  
I decided to work on the paperwork after everyone arrived or else every time someone arrived he would get distracted. So I take a book from the bookshelves and lean onto my desk, looking at random pages.  
As I read about some fish, xB enters with headphones on sending me a greeting even without looking at me. I smile at him even though he doesn’t see it.  
After him Jevin and Wels enter; Jevin asks Wels about his goals for olympics, too into the conversation to notice me waving.  
Again after a few minutes Hypno comes. “Hey, Mumbo! Mind to help me carry my new lower mast. They are heavy, you know.”  
“Not now Hypno. I have work to do.”  
“If you say so.” he leaves my office, entering the meeting room and leaving the room with Jevin, returning after a few minutes.  
As I put the book in my hand back into its place on the shelf. I hear someone speaking to me.  
“Bumbo! Your moustache looks amazing today. It fits your face. I like it.” Keralis stands at the door frame Bdubs looking over his shoulder, giving a funny salute to me. “Thanks for the compliment Keralis. And morning to you Bdubs.” They also leave for the room full of other sailors.  
Not after a moment they leave, Grian busts through the door. “I’m on you tonight, Mumbo.”  
“Wait, what!” I shout at him. “You can’t just come some morning and say I have to make dinner for you that night G. There is the preparation for the meal and stuff.” “It’s not like I’m a stranger. You can serve me jam on toast and I would eat it.” He leans into the door frame crossing his arms. “Yes Grian, I know but you will be on sea all day you can’t just eat bread and cheese for dinner and call it a day.” I say knowing he won’t give up. He had to find something to cook for dinner. “I know, that’s why I’m asking you. I don’t have anything left but bread and cheese at home.” He hops back onto his feet and goes to the meeting room. “Thanks Mumbo.”  
I sink into my chair. Feeding Grian wasn’t an easy task and now I had taken that duty. ‘I can ask help from Iskall. We could make meatballs.’ I mumble to myself.  
I look up from my desk and I see Scar and Xisuma entering the building, X talking to Scar. Probably telling him he’s as good as the others in the club. To be honest I understand him. Being one of the newest members is never easy and the other newest member being Grian who is just Grian didn’t make things easier for him too.  
After sending Scar to the room they all will meet, X enters my office. “Hi Mumbo. You have a hard task tonight from what I heard.”  
“Hi X. So you did hear G.” he nods with agreement. “Please don’t tire them too much X. I also have a monthly budget.” I plea. “I will keep that in my mind.” X leaves my office laughing.  
‘Finally I can work on the forms now that everybody is here and no one can distract me.’ I adjust my position on my chair and start working on the forms I took from TFC half an hour ago.


	2. Xisuma

“I will keep that in my mind.” I said to Mumbo as I left his office. When I open the door to the meeting room, everybody goes silent. Even Tango and Zedaph, the loud ones. I passed through the chairs to the board on the wall.   
“Good morning everybody. We got permission to hold a private race by the end of the month from the federation.” I started my words. Now listing the clubs that planned to come on the board. “Most of our biggest rivals plan to come. The race will be on our waters, don’t waste the opportunity to put pressure on them by doing really good on this race. After this race we have only one race until they announce sailors who will go to the olympics. This is important for you.” I turned to look at False, Iskall, Wels, Doc and Etho. “But it’s not the end of the world if you don’t get chosen. You guys are still young, you still have time to practice more and improve.”   
“Yes, you’re right.” Etho quickly added as I paused to put my boardmarker away.  
“Now back to what we are doing today. First we will run on our usual course for forty minutes and then set sail.”  
They all left the room when they made sure I was done with my words.They started doing warm-ups and I went to the back of the club building to take my bike. After they were done with the warm-ups, they started running along the sea and I followed them with my bike. Just to make sure there isn’t any problem. After 15 minutes of running, weaker ones started to fall back. “Jevin, xB, Scar! You can do it!” I told them; Jevin increasing his pace, xB giving me a smile and Scar decreasing his pace to last longer.   
“When running I can’t tell you what to do. You should understand what your body needs and change your pace according to it.” This was what I learned and taught, and maybe what they will teach and seeing this -or anything I taught- be used really makes me happy. When I tell this to my friends they tell me that I should have become a teacher if I really enjoyed it. But they don’t know how hard it is to leave the sea after you get into it, Mumbo being the prime example of this, plus I also have a promise to keep.   
“Good! Now rest for five minutes.” I told the team when we returned to where we started. They all sat in the shade, wiping their sweat and continuing the conversations they started in the morning.   
I went to storage, taking stuff we would need for parkour and carried them to my joker-boat. “Six buoys, six ropes, five stones and one anchor.” I counted one more time to make sure I didn’t forget anything. By the time I counted the gear for the final time, others were already dressed and setting their sails.   
“The weather’s nice today. Don’t adjust your sails too hard.” I warned them, also putting on my overalls. “Xisuma, can you look at this rivet for a moment?” Hypno asked me. “Yes, I can. What’s the problem?” I passed between other people to help him. “As you know this lower mast arrived today. And I don’t trust this to hold up as well as the old one. Look, it moves.” he moved the rivet from its place. “Let me look.” I put my thumb over the rivet in question and gently shake it. “It can handle this weather but we have to change it. Can you stay a bit later or would you rather deal with it tomorrow?” I asked him. “I have shopping to do today. I would rather do it tomorrow.” he answered.   
I took a look around to make sure everything was ready. “Everyone to the sea!” I decaled, jumping to my joker-boat. I started the engine moving away from the land. ‘On sea at 11:20 , good time.’   
Until 12:30 we practiced close hauled and running. At 12:30 we had sandwiches. After lunch I prepared a parkour and called over the crew to practice.   
After an hour, the crew complained training was getting a bit boring so I asked if there was anything fun they wanted to do.  
“How about I have a race with the Standarts?” False suggested. “Fine for me. But I won’t give you an advantage.” Iskall was easy to accept the challenge. “Who said I wanted an advantage.” the blonde deadpanned. Tango, Zedaph and Bdubs have already started to cheer for False.   
“Be the female world champion as much as you want. You won’t be able to win against me Falsie.” Ren said as he decked next to Iskall. “Aren’t you da worst one among them Ren?” Doc asked from a few meters away. “Shut up Doc. I’m not as good as Wels or Iskall but I’m not the worst. ”  
“The stats say otherwise.” Impulse cuts in as Ren slowly lefts to adjust his sail.  
“Standarts plus False, I’m giving you a three minute start.” I said as I set my timer. “Three… Two… One…” I whistled indicating that their time started. After they left I also gave others starts too but they were too busy watching the race so I gave up, letting them watch the race.  
In the end False ended up being last. “I said that I wouldn’t let you win False.” Ren said proudly, he was second last but he seemed to enjoy himself. “I never said I would win the race. My objective was to not have a big time difference between me and the winner.” She said decking next to Stress. “There is only 45 seconds of difference between me and Wels. Quite good considering the 1.30 square meters difference of sails.”  
“Okay. Now we are returning to normal training.” I announced. “Two more races on the parkour and then more close hauled and running. We return to land at 4:00 pm.”  
Rest of the training went without any major things happening, and we returned to land safely.  
“Is there anything I can help with?” Mumbo asked as soon as we were in a hearable distance. “Can you give them the first trailer? They can handle the rest.” I told him to make sure I didn’t hit the motor anywhere.  
By sunset we were ready to leave. I bid everyone goodbye and went to see my friend. It was a 5 minute walk from the club house. I also bought some fruits on the way. At the house I directly went for the backdoor, passing the garden and entering from the kitchen.  
“I got you some fruits Biffa.” I spoke from the kitchen washing two apples. “Thanks, X. I appreciate it.” he answered from the living room closing the TV judging from the sounds. “How was the sea today?” he asked, looking at me as I entered the living room. I sat at the armchair next to his sofa, starting to cut the apples. “It was good. You can still see the sunset if we go out now.” “No, I don’t want to. Let’s go out at the time we always do.” he rejected my offer and took one slice of apple from the plate in front of us. I stopped and ate a slice myself. “You know you can’t escape seeing the sea during the day forever. I know it would be hard but you should at least try.” he looked at me and sighed. “You know I can’t. It’s not that easy.”   
“It’s not as easy as it’s said but it’s not that hard either.” I handed him another slice. “Just try. For me. For the promise we made.” he looked at the closed windows, the sun's last rays peeking through. “I’ll try, but not today. I want it to be a Friday evening.”  
“So this Friday?” I asked, hope obvious in my voice.   
“I can’t promise, X. I just can’t.”


	3. Grian

“Keralis and Beef did really well today, didn’t they?” I asked Scar as we covered up our boat. “Yeah they did.” He mumbled to me as an answer, then took his stuff and rushed to the changing room.   
“Shall we wait for you?” Mumbo asked from the door of our boathouse, Iskall by his side. “No, I still have to change. And Scar also seems to have something on his mind, I want to talk to him.” I answered him, also taking my stuff and leaving to change. “We’ll wait for you by the market then.” he told me as they started walking along the sea.   
I passed through the corridor, the meeting room and the storage area, finally arriving at the changing room. It’s not a room I would personally come everyday if I had the chance, but after a whole day of being wet, you feel like changing into dry clothes as soon as possible.I quickly changed to my normal clothes -ignoring the huge fight going on in the room-. I also put on the red sweater I always carried around. The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler, capsizing and getting wet from toe to hair also added a reason for me to feel cold. I waited for a while to warm up in the room and then left looking for Scar, well technically I knew where he was but I still had to walk there.   
“You’re lucky today, I had fish yesterday and spent a good time picking out good pieces for you.” I was able to hear Scar talking to Jellie from the corner of the building. “Hi!” I approached them being as calm as I could be. But that was enough to make Scar jump. “Oh… Grian… You scared me.” he told me standing up. “Is there something you want to talk about? I thought you were going to go with Mumbo and Iskall.”  
“We are a team, as you know. I’m not the best at understanding what people think, I mostly do what I want to do. So if there’s anything on your mind please tell me.” I directly told him what I thought, there was no better way of doing it, right? “Oh… I’m supposed to tell you what I think. That’s right.” he started, passing his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry for causing us to capsize. Now you have more work to do.” he apologized. I was surprised more than anything, an apology was the last thing I waited for. “Pfttt… I was planning on letting Mumbo do the laundry. But you don’t have to apologise for that, as I said we are a team and we operate the sail together so anything we do is both of our fault. Not mine or your.” I hoped this was enough, I was presumably the worst talker in the club. “No. It’s totally my fault. If I reacted more quickly to that gust we wouldn’t capsize. We were also ahead in that race too. I also take blame for causing others to pass us.” I’ve never seen Scar this stubborn, besides other stuff he took blame for and Jellie. “I could also hike at that moment. I also made the mistake of not reacting fast enough. I may be the skipper and you may be the hiker but we also have the duty of closing each others' mistakes when it comes to it.” Scar remained silent, victory. I managed to convince that his mistakes weren't that hard to forgive. “I have to leave now.” I turned away from him, walking towards the market. He remained silent again.  
“Were you talking with Scar?” Cub asked, waiting at the front door for everyone to leave so he could close the club. “Yes.” I answered, not knowing what to answer. “Go, I’ll talk with him.” he shoved me outside, locked the front door and went where Scar was.  
I walked to where Mumbo and Iskall were waiting. “Dude, it really took this long to have a chat.” Iskall said “We’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes.” lifting the bags on their hand. “Iskall! They could be talking about how they did today. They have to communicate unlike you.” Mumbo elbowed Iskall. “Now, let’s go. It’s getting late.” he started walking towards his house. “By late you mean 5:30, Mumbo. Do you want us to be in bed by 9:00 too.” I joked, catching him up quickly. We talked and joked along the way, but as soon as we arrived Mumbo switched to parent mode. “Alright; Iskall. leave the bags at the kitchen and then get ready for making meatballs. Grian, put on some music you like and then get ready for making meatballs. I trust you once with music so don’t let me down.”   
“Aye, sir!” Iskall ran towards the kitchen. I also went on Mumbo’s computer putting on some normal music, waltz styled one to be specific. “You listen to waltz? After all these years I spent with you, I would never guess.” Mumbo said, quite enjoying the music. “Well… What can I say? I'm a man of surprises.” I said, putting more pieces on the playlist. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you know how to dance too.” Iskall spoke from the kitchen, lining up the ingredients we would need. “I can teach you if you want.” I said as if that was the most normal thing out there, a hyperactive sportsman teaching his friends how to dance; your normal TV series, new episodes every Saturday. “But before, if you let me Mr. Jumbo, I would like to change and wash my hair. These guys don’t deserve to stay salty all night.” I changed the topic, ruffling my hair. Mumbo looked very confused for a solid few seconds, still not understanding what I meant. “What are you going to wear, your wet clothes?” he asked. ‘At least he’s trying to understand.’ I told myself. “My pyjamas, obviously.” I answered him, happy of the reaction I was getting: baffled, it didn’t stay long as he decided to bite me back. “Well… Then you’re on the couch.”. As I was going to answer back Iskall came out of the kitchen. “You can have your little debate after. But now please help me in the kitchen, I’m not a maid as you see.”.   
After Iskall scolded both of us Mumbo went to the kitchen and I went to the bathroom. First washing my hair, then drying it and finally changing into my pyjamas. When I was out Iskall and Mumbo were mostly done with the cooking. “I’ll prepare the table.” I said. “You really should.” Iskall said, stirring the sauce. “Me and Mumbo have done all the work up till now.” I laughed at Iskall’s frustrated remark and started carrying plates, forks and spoons out from the kitchen.  
“Grian, could you please return the plates here. It’s easier when we put the food in the l  
kitchen.” Mumbo said from the kitchen. His joy was understandable from his voice. They probably planned this so I would have to go between the table and the kitchen a few times. So I prepared myself both mentally and physically.  
The dinner went normally - well... it wasn’t normal according to normal standards but what can you expect from three bros - After the dinner Iskall said they had to go home so they could shower and wash their clothes, this also revealed the question what would I do with my wet clothes. “We can wash them in the washing machine but they won’t fully dry for the morning.” Mumbo offered. “No, Mumby… I thought through this. We now wash my clothes and it doesn’t matter if they don’t dry till morning. Cause I packed my backup outfit.” I took my clothes out from my bag, taking them to the bathroom. “You could make a shopping list with the time you spent planning this night.” Mumbo followed me. “I wanted to spend time with my friend, when did that become a crime.” I could have easily planned a weekend or an evening with Mumbo - and even more people - but this was a lot more fun, and I said what I had on my mind again: “This is a lot more fun. Plus I have more time to spend with you this way.”. After starting the washing machine we went to the living room, watched some TV and chatted. I started to feel sleepy around 11:30 and it was obvious and Mumbo catched it. He stood up from his place and took out a pillow and a blanket. “It’s hot. I don’t need the blanket.” I said as I removed the cushions from the couch. “You may need it.” Mumbo said, leaving them next to me. “Good night G.” he left for his bedroom and I lied on the couch, falling asleep not long after.


End file.
